


Things Change

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: “I think we have a deal then.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend of mine and this idea came to mind. I don't have any inclination on continuing it, but that's part of the point: This is just meant as a possible result of the Orpheum show on Trevor's end with a little bit of a build upon (my headcanon involving) whether Trevor was working with Caleb or not.

> _“So listen to the words a wise man said_
> 
> _He said, ‘Covington, I got an offer that you can’t refuse’_
> 
> _You got nothing to lose, boys”_

Caleb was a known name among the restlessly rich, Trevor has since learnt. It’s been years since the name had been said to him, and years since he got an explanation behind the fearful awe that came with the name. But Trevor has not met the man in all the time he’s been aware of him. Probably for the better, if any story he’d been told said anything of the man - you don’t make deals with men like Caleb without losing the most. And Trevor wasn’t going to lose any more than he’s already lost.

~~Best friends, a band, a family, _brothers_ . ~~

~~His wife.~~

But something had changed in the last few days that made Trevor...anxious. The scattered feeling of his internal balance made the world around him feel unreal, like he’s part of a sitcom that was preparing to pull the rug out from beneath his feet with a harsh plot twist. Maybe that twist was his current decision - was the shift in attitude towards Caleb and his deals, and the prices of them - but he felt cornered. Like the situation, while important, was out of his control. And that he _needed_ control to make it to the final stretch of everything.

~~_Hello, Bobby._ ~~

“Well, this is new.”

Trevor watches the man - the ghost that’s a myth among the lips of the _stupidly_ rich - as he strides closer. His steps were sure, graceful, but the air about Caleb was dangerous and sharp. Rigid in the same way a prowling predator seemed to be in nature documentaries. And he keeps his silence.

“Trevor Wilson,” the dead man purrs, eyes bright and smile wide. The sound of his name is sickly sweet. “I’ve been told you hadn’t wanted to make a deal with me after the birth of your daughter.”

~~_“Whatever happens, even if I’m the last standing. I’ma stand tall, I’ma stand tall!”_ ~~

And he hadn’t. Trevor has lost much in his life and he couldn’t miss out on her life too, but things changed. As a smile crosses his face, the living man tells him that much. He watches the smirk change on Caleb’s face, taking in the deep edges that seem knowing and pleased without a hitch in his breath. It was like watching Caleb perform on stage - he leans forward, he speaks brightly and motions with graceful flourishes, and his word choices are precise enough to be confusing - as he pokes at Trevor’s reasons for being here after years of refusing to come. Pokes at what could have happened to create those reasons with delicate kneading.

“I have a feeling,” Trevor eventually says, giving in to Caleb’s curiosity, “that you already know why I’m here.”

The surprise is dramatic as it ripples across the performer’s face. The laughter was not - it rolled deep and slow from his chest to his throat to Trevor’s ears. “You, at least, are smarter than they were.”

“So you have met them.”

Caleb tilts his head at the non-question, eyes blinking slowly. He doesn’t say anything as the silence winds around them like a waiting viper, likely expecting Trevor to give him more. The human’s tempted to keep speaking but after years of dealing with shady producers, Trevor holds his tongue with ease. Caleb can’t expect him to give out all of his cards if he won’t properly show one of his own in good faith.

It gets him another laugh. It’s bright, misleading, like Caleb’s opening song. Trevor trusts the sound as much as he trusts the man, which isn’t all that much. Only the truly stupid and the extremely desperate takes Caleb at his word when it comes ot his deals, and Trevor was neither - he’s just a ball of unfiltered energy that needs to go _somewhere_. It just seems that that somewhere is leading to Caleb’s deals, and the man is aware of that.

“Maybe it’s the years you’ve lived that makes you more capable,” Caleb begins, voice honey thick as he leans because on his heels, swaying slightly to the music his house band was still playing, “but you definitely got my attention now. What do you want, Trevor Wilson?”

“Answers,” he slowly says, deciding that _yes_ , answers would be nice. Especially since he doesn’t want to give away every little part of his thoughts to a man like the one in front of him. Especially with the immediate grin that is aimed his way the moment the word left Trevor’s mouth.

“I think we have a deal then.”


End file.
